pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style)
1961Rulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *New Born Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Gwen (Total Drama) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgetters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) - Transcript Secnes Index *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 2 - Lisa Simpson & Bright Heart Raccoon/Bedtime *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockey *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 8 - Sad Genie/The Big Idea *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (1961 Incredible Style) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust 131a - Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 094.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:1961 Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof